


Dragon in the Kitchen

by Composcreator



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), 異世界食堂 | Isekai Shokudou | Restaurant to Another World (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Composcreator/pseuds/Composcreator
Summary: Voted on Patreon. Check AN! Prices have changed! Before going to Kuoh, Issei's parents decided that he needed some real world experience. What better place than a part time job working at a restaurant owned and run by a member of the family. Little did Issei know that this job would get him in contact with individuals who were out of this world, literally!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.
> 
> This is the first winner of my Tier 2 pa_tr_eo_n poll! I hope the rest of you enjoy and if you want to vote on what I write next became a patron and vote!
> 
> None of my works will be hidden behind a pay wall, rather this is to let you all decide which story you want to see updated sooner and motivate me to do so. I know that I will work harder and be more motivated to write knowing that you paid to vote for that story.
> 
> UPDATE! All Tiers are now less expensive!
> 
> Tier 1- $1.00: Vote on what currently running story of mine you want updated first.
> 
> Tier 2-$4: Vote on whether or not I should focus on my current stories or start a new one. These will be my ideas that you vote on. If the poll result is to focus on current, then a new poll will open for Tier 1 and above. If I do a new story, it will be up to me to decide whether or not it ends up joining the stories I do continuously or if it stays a one shot.
> 
> Note regarding the stories from Tier 3 and above: This is where you can ask me to write pure smut. The smut stories will be posted on AO3, hentai-foundry, and questionable questing. I still get the final say on whether or not I am willing to do a certain idea/prompt. Stories from these prompts will not affect the ones from the Tier 1 and 2.
> 
> Tier 3-$8: Send me prompts/ideas for one shots or short fanfics. After discussing it and making changes so that I can actually write it, it will be put on the poll with the others. You vote on them, and I respond to the winner. All prompts stay on for the next ballot and you are free to make changes to your prompt before the poll is posted. The fic for this level will be posted here a week before I post it for the public. You can also vote on the Tier 1 and 2 polls.
> 
> Tier 4-$12: This is my commission level. I will straight up write whatever you want me to write without having to put it with the others to vote on. All Tier 4 members will get their fair share, no favoritism. Commissions will be 3k words minimum. How long they will be depends mostly on how descriptive your request is. You can also vote on all the polls of the lower Tiers.
> 
>  

 

**I do not own the Isekai Shokudou or High School DXD.**

“Talking”

‘Thinking’

_Telepathic Communication_

[Ddraig talking]

_[Ddraig communicating telepathically to Issei or others]_

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Nekoya**

 

School was over! No homework, to pop quizzes or exams! For one Issei Hyoudou it was even better as he was finally out of middle school! The cherry on top was that he would be going to Kuoh for High School, the famous former all-girl school that recently became co-ed! It would only be the second year of this new system by the time he enters meaning that the percentage of guys would still be low, making it the perfect place to make progress on his dream to being the Harem King! It was this eagerness that drove him out of his room and down for breakfast. Sure he did not have any real plans, but that did not mean he was going to sleep for months until school started.

As it turns out, this break would be Issei’s busiest so far, yet most interesting and exciting.

“We need to talk.”

Hearing those words out of your mother’s mouth, with your father sitting next to her with a serious expression, the moment you walk down the stairs for a late breakfast is not usually a good sign. For a moment, Issei feared that his parents would be making some crazy decree for the vacation period like say no porno or no allowance. Swallowing the lump of nervousness in his throat, Issei did as he was asked and sat across from his parents.

“I didn’t do something bad, did I?” He asked anxiously. While some might say that him peeking and being a perv deserved punishment, in context that’s that what he was asking. He legitimately was concerned that he may have accidentally done something that hurt someone or worse, failed his final exam and thus stuck in middle school for another year.

“No it’s nothing like that.” His mother Keiko sighed. “It’s just that we are very concerned for you.”

“I don’t understand.” Issei replied with a tilt of his head. He was certainly not taking any drugs or stuff like that…unless jacking off a lot counted.

“We know why you’re going Kuoh.” His father Gorou said as he joined the conversation. “While not for the best reasons, we are still proud that you were able to get into such a good school.”

“And I will admit that it’s a good way to get yourself a girlfriend.” Keiko added. “Even with your perverted tendencies and your desire for a harem.” She half muttered. “But disregarding that, we want to talk about your prospects.”

“You mean my future?” Issei asked. “Are we talking about something we would have with the teachers about future plans?”

“Yes and no.” His mother conceded.

“Son,” his father began. “If you want any girl to stay with you, much less 2 or more, you will need to show some maturity.”

“We’re not asking you to act like an adult.”

“Of course not. These are the days of your youth you should enjoy. We would never want to take that away from you.”

“We just think it’s a good idea for you to get some real world experience early on.”

“This is why we want you to get a job.”

Now, an average teenager, especially an American one (assuming they don’t really need the money), might complain about having to get a job, especially during the break. They would much rather spend their time having fun or hanging out with friends or, at the very least, vegging out in their beds as much as possible. Issei Hyoudou was not one of those kids. Sure he would have less free time, but other than that he really saw no problem with it. Frankly, he saw it as a good way to start earning some money for himself as well as experience. Plus, he agreed with his parents that girls would definitely like a man who can actually do stuff over some useless boy. He’s seen the way his mom acts whenever his dad took care of things around the house for her, especially when she didn’t ask him to do it. If you can’t trust your parents who have been married for so long and are still happy with each other, who can you trust to give you general relationship tips.

“Sure.” He agreed. “Do you want me to start looking today or do you already have something in mind?” His parents could not help but smile at their son’s easy acceptance knowing that he would not waste this opportunity.

“Actually,” Keiko replied. “There is a specific place we would like you to work.”

“I have a cousin who runs a restaurant. Our grandfather is the one who first opened it but he’s the one who inherited it since he studied the culinary arts. He’s the head chef and also the manager; basically he runs the entire place.”

“So you want me to work for him as a waiter?” Issei assumed. After all working in the kitchen required actual training or at least be training unless it was a fast food place. That left him with the role of server. It wouldn’t be glamorous, but it would be good practice for interacting with strangers and convincing them to give him tips. Plus, he thought perversely, there could be ladies who flirt whim him playfully asking for a discount or other such scenarios.

“Actually no.” Keiko said surprising her son and interrupting his fantasies. “He actually wants you to work with him in the kitchen on Saturdays.”

“Saturdays?”

“You see,” Gorou interjected, “while the restaurant itself is closed for the weekend, he seems to run a special catering service out the kitchen on Saturday.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes.” Keiko nodded. “In fact, this is something that has been going on since our grandfather’s time so it’s a bit of a family tradition. He doesn’t talk much about it since the customers he serves that day are quite exclusive, but it can get pretty busy for him. So he’d like an extra hand in both the kitchen and serving. He didn’t want to get any of his regular staff involved, so I thought it would be a great chance for you.” She smiled. “After all, what’s the point of practicing in the kitchen if you aren’t going to use what you’ve learned?” Her words made Issei blush as he did not expect them to know about how he tried to do his own cooking whenever they were not in the house, even when they had food ready for him.

“But I can’t be any real help in the kitchen!” He protested.

“As long as he has an extra set of hands that can help in any way he’ll be happy to have you on board.” Gorou reassured his son. “In fact, he offered to give you cooking lessons while on the job and afterwards.”

“Huh?” Issei asked, confused by that last part.

“Oh that’s right.” Keiko realized. “The plan is that every Friday you will take the train downtown and go to his restaurant. His flat is in the same building and he sleeps there all the time, so you will spend the night with him. Then you will get up and help him all day Saturday. Then on Sunday he will give you a few lessons before you come home.”

“That sounds like a pretty good deal.” Issei admitted. With each lesson he would be more helpful and thus more productive. On top of that this arrangement left him with quite a bit of free time. Plus, if things worked out, he could continue doing this once school started.

“I’m glad you think so.” His mother smiled. “Because you start this weekend.”

Issei just sighed in response. He did not even bother arguing about how the decision was already made for him. It was too good of a deal and to refuse it would be just plain rude.

“By the way,” Issei spoke up as his parents started to get up from the table. “What’s the name of his place?”

“Western Restaurant Nekoya.”

 

 


	2. Welcome to the Restaurant of Another World

**Hello.**

**Pat_re_on prices have changed. I’ve lowered all of them. Heck, it now costs only a buck to vote on what stories get updated as a basic Patron, and even the higher Tiers are cheaper.**

**None of my works will be hidden behind a pay wall, rather this is to let you all decide which story you want to see updated sooner and motivate me to do so. I know that I will work harder and be more motivated to write knowing that you paid to vote for that story.**

**Tier 1- $1.00: Vote on what currently running story of mine you want updated first.**

**Tier 2-$4.00: Vote on whether or not I should focus on my current stories or start a new one. These will be my ideas that you vote on. If the poll result is to focus on current, then a new poll will open for Tier 1 and above. If I do a new story, it will be up to me to decide whether or not it ends up joining the stories I do continuously or if it stays a one shot.**

**Note regarding the stories from Tier 3 and above: This is where you can ask me to write pure smut. The smut stories will be posted on AO3, hentai-foundry, and questionable questing. I still get the final say on whether or not I am willing to do a certain idea/prompt. Stories from these prompts will not affect the ones from the Tier 1 and 2.**

**Tier 3-$8.00: Send me prompts/ideas for one shots or short fanfics. After discussing it and making changes so that I can actually write it, it will be put on the poll with the others. You vote on them, and I respond to the winner. All prompts stay on for the next ballot and you are free to make changes to your prompt before the poll is posted. The fic for this level will be posted here a week before I post it for the public. You can also vote on the Tier 1 and 2 polls.**

**Tier 4-$12.00: This is my commission level. I will straight up write whatever you want me to write without having to put it with the others to vote on. All Tier 4 members will get their fair share, no favoritism. Commissions will be 3k words minimum. How long they will be depends mostly on how descriptive your request is. You can also vote on all the polls of the lower Tiers.**

**I do not own the Isekai Shokudou or High School DXD.**

**I have named the chef Takeshi Kaga, but others will still refer to him as Master as appropriate.**

“Talking”

‘Thinking’

_Telepathic Communication_

[Ddraig talking]

_[Ddraig communicating telepathically to Issei or others]_

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Restaurant of Another World**

 

The train ride was about an hour and twenty minutes long. Followed by a half hour walk. Honestly, Issei thought that 2 hours of transit was fine. It was still a good deal, and just from looking at the place he could tell this was a great eatery. Sure, it wasn’t one of those big fancy restaurants, but it was definitely popular. It was close to 7 in the evening by the time Issei got there but there were still customers coming in with just as many leaving regularly. Not only that, but the customers themselves were quite varied from office workers to kids his age, couples on a date to large families enjoying a meal out. Yep, this certainly looked like a good place to work.

His entrance to the establishment was announced with the standard sound of a ringing bell. It was a cozy place. Could fit about 20 groups at a time with the tables alone while the bar that peered into the kitchen had 15 stools. As he stood in the entrance waiting for a server and analyzing the place himself he absently scratched the back of his left hand, he felt a tingling sensation there since he touched the door.

“I’m here to see the Master.” Issei said to the waiter who approached him. “I’m his nephew.” He was quickly guided to a table near the entrance to the kitchen, allowhim him to watch as all the servers came in and out grabbing the food and drinks for the customers. He was a bit surprised by the wide variety of foods beign served, especially since there were quite a few Asian dishes despite being known as a “Western Restaurant.”

“Then again,” he mused aloud, “Japan is literally at the Eastern edge of the world, so all other countries are west to us anyway.”

“Wow,” spoke a mature semi-deep male voice, making Issei look up to see a man with a close to middle age man with beard wearing a chef’s outfit. “You actually came to that conclusion all on your own.” He chuckled. “It’s a shame grandfather never got to meet you.” He extended his hand with a grin. “Of course, he would also add that the important thing was to serve delicious food no matter what.”

“Well its still nice to meet you Uncle Kaga.” Issei replied, standing up and shaking the offered hand.

“Same to you.” The man chuckled. “I’d like to talk a bit more, but we’re busy with closing. We’re still open for about an hour and then we need to clean up. Why don’t you go up to my flat to put your stuff down and then help out with cleaning the dining area once the door is closed?”

“Sounds good to me.” Issei smiled. Kaga led him to the elevator and gave him a few instructions before sending him up to the flat. Lucky for Issei it was a simple place with an extra room that had obviously been adjusted for him to use along with a standard bedroom and bathroom. Considering there was an entire restaurant downstairs, there was obviously no need for a kitchen. After taking some time to wash up after the long train ride, Issei came back down and helped take care of the dining area. Whenever any one asked, it was explained by either him or his uncle that he would be spending the weekend here and that he was just doing his part to help out. Besides, Issei found it to be a win-win. He got an early start to make himself familiar with the work, and he got to eye the waitresses and female customers without getting anyone’s attention. At least, that’s what he thought until everyone left and Kaga gave him a whack on the head. Before Issei could even ask, the man just gave him a look that said he knew everything. It didn’t say anything about stopping him, just that he knew and he would deliver punishment when appropriate. It was just something that Issei had to accept.

“So,” Kaga began as he and Issei locked all the doors. “Your mom explained everything to you, so you should already know what’s expected of you.”

“Help out for you mysterious Saturday customers, learn cooking on the side, rinse and repeat every weekend.”

“Pretty much.” He chuckled.

“So what exactly is the deal with these mysterious customers? Do we go to them or do they sneak themselves here through the back door for illicit shadow society gatherings?” Kaga could not stop himself form letting out a few laughs.

“Honestly, it’s better if I just show you. Now come one…we’ve got a long day tomorrow, and I doubt your used to getting up early like I am.”

 

That Saturday morning was certainly a unique one for Issei, a routine he realized he would have to get used to.

After waking up early, his uncle had him take shower while he made breakfast. Then, thanks to measurements provided by his mother, he was given his uniform, a simple white long sleeve shirt with black vest and pants, and told to get changed. Once dressed up, Kaga instructed him on serving customers and clearing up the tables, just to make sure he had it all down pat. Once he was satisfied, the two grabbed the ingredients to needed to start the morning. This confirmed to Issei that the customers do in fact come to the restaurant themselves, though it did raise the question of how it was so mysterious. From what he gathered, none of the other customers knew about this special service, so how would something like this go unnoticed? Those were the questions that ran through his head as he took care of the rest of the tables while waiting for their first customer.

The moment the clock chimed for opening time, the door opened with its own ringing sound.

“Welcome,” Issei began as he turned towards the door. “Is there anywhere specific you would like to…” his sentence trailed off a bit as he got a better look at the customers who entered. If he had to be accurate he would have to say that they reminded him off…hobbits. Yeah, they were just like hobbits from the Lord of The Rings movies, except they were wearing shoes! It couldn’t be simple cosplay considering their heights, but still there was no way this could be real.

“Anywhere is fine!” One of them spoke up, a male based on the voice. “Just please bring us the menu as fast as possible!”

“Of course.” Issei replied, shaking his head. He took them to their table and set them up with water and towels then went to grab the menus. It was then that he realized that they weren’t written in Japanese, but some other strange language. Perhaps they really were from another country. Taking them to the customers, Issei only had to wait a minute before they were ready to order, asking for a variety of dishes across the menu. He barely managed to write them all down before the door chimed open again. This time he was faced with…tiny people.

There were about 50 of them but that did not change the fact that they were all big enough to fit in his palm. He was so shocked that he could not move. Lucky for him Kaga had come out and greeted them easily, already prepared with a tray ready for them. Issei could only watch as he ferried them to the table a couple of times before asking for their order yet seemingly prepared when they all called for hotcakes in unison.

Before he could get his bearings, Issei was confronted with two more customers. While one was a perfectly normal man, the other had tusks coming out of his chin like a boar. It took all his willpower to greet and guide them properly, all while they scrutinized him. Taking their order of assorted sausages and fried potatoes with drinks to the kitchen. Issei nearly collapsed.

“What’s going on here!” He cried out, though to his credit he was not that loud. “Hobbits, tiny people, and tusk people! Am I still on Earth!”

“We are.” His uncle Kaga replied with a chuckle as he worked the stove. “But they aren’t.” He turned to Issei. “You see, these special customers have another name for this place.”

“They call it, the Restaurant of Another World.”

 

**Okay.**

**I am honestly surprised that this story got voted for being updated. I mean, I’m not planning to go full DxD plot with this one like my HS Wizard DxD story. What I really enjoyed about Isekai Shokudou were the character interactions and how it affected them personally. It was about the customers over the food itself which I preferred anyway. With this, I just basically want Issei to spend time with a unique cast of characters while also growing up outside of that life. Also, just a reminder but I will be taking liberties with the other world that the restaurant is connected to and some of the rules of the magical door itself.**

**Issei’s first customer was a couple of halflings followed by a village of Lilliput and finally a duo of demon and human.**

**If you want to change that, then just become a basic patron and vote to have my other stories updated instead of this one! I made it so that it’s only one buck for the basic membership and I won’t be lowering it any more.**

**That’s it for now. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. But most of all, thank you for reading!**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.
> 
> This story was brought to you by my pa_tr_eo_n. As in, I put on my pa_tr_eo_n a poll with all the ideas that I have and this is the one that got voted by both of my patron. For these polls which are tier 2, I allow you to vote for multiple choices.
> 
> I could use some help regarding Japanese culture. I know that their summer vacation does not happen at the end of the school year, but I can’t seem to remember what break they do have.
> 
> I chose to name the chef of Nekoya Takeshi Kaga from Iron Chef especially since that show was about using more than just Japanese cooking. While I know from spoilers that the dad’s name is Gorou Hyoudou, the mom’s has not yet been revealed so I’m just going to use the same name that I’ll be using in my HS Wizard DxD series, Keiko from Amagami SS.
> 
> Currently in the middle of catching up on all the translations of the Web novel. I was following it for a while but then stopped because of IRL stuff. Now it is completely translated and I am rereading everything I read before. If anyone could tell me the difference between the WN and the LN, or if there even is a difference, I would greatly appreciate it. I will definitely be making changes regarding the other worlds passage of time as it seems like there is some inconsistency when it comes to some of the characters aging over the chapters. I will also be adjusting the rules of the door itself to make it more flexible.
> 
> The only other spoiler I will give is that this won’t be a short series but it won’t be too long either. I’ll keep it going for as long as possible, but when I feel like I can’t write anymore I will end it. In fact, I already have an idea how this story will end.
> 
> If you want to vote for updating this story next or one of my other stories or even see something new from my brain, then become a patron and vote on my pa_tr_eo_n.
> 
> That’s it for now. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. But most of all, thank you for reading!


End file.
